Daughter Of Thor
by mlplover11
Summary: Well, I'm not the best at summaries, but basically Thor and Jane have a daughter and this is just a story about what they do. Told you I suck at summaries. But don't let that repel you from the story! Please read and tell me if I should continue with this. By the way the first chapter is really short, future ones will hopefully be longer.
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Before we start, let me just set some things straight. Thor knows Loki didn't really die in Thor 2. Spoiler Alert. (duh) Thor's daughter (Thalia) is 11 and knows ****about The Avengers and Asgard and all that jazz. Including Odin and Loki. Also, I'll just give you a character description of Thalia. Tall, with brown hair like her mother's, really intelligent, not girly AT ALL. Has been taught (by Thor) how to fight and she uses a staff. She has powers. Yeah yeah, I know, weird but I mean seriously, daughter of THOR. Plus, I always dreamed of having powers when I was little, like 8 and stuff. She has every power just cause and yeah. Sorry if anyone seems OOC, I'm not as good as Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth e.t.c. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thalia, breakfast!" Thor yelled from the kitchen as he finished stacking pancakes.<p>

Thalia moaned in response. "Coming Dad!" She shouted as she staggered out of bed and down the stairs. As much as she loved her dear father, he had a habit of getting up super early in the morning. Thalia was up at 6:00 nearly every morning. Since it was the six week school holidays at the end of the year, Thor let Thalia sleep in for a bit. As Thalia walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she passed her mother getting out of bed.

"Did he do this before you guys had me?" She asked her mother.

Jane chuckled. "All the time." She whispered. They headed down the stairs together and walked into the kitchen, where Thor was placing down plates and the pancakes. He glanced up to see the two girls entering.

"Good morning." He said to both of them. He kissed his wife on the lips and kissed his daughter on her forehead. They sat down at the table and enjoyed their breakfast until Thalia broke the silence.

"So when can I go to Asgard?" She asked casually.

Thor nearly choked on his pancake. "W-What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Well, it's been, like, three years now since you told me about your... beginnings, and after hearing about Asgard and your family I really wanted to visit." She answered. Thor looked across at Jane, and then glanced back to his daughter.

"I don't... I don't think I can take you to Asgard sweetheart." Thor said sadly.

"But don't you want to see your friends and family like Sif, Volstagg, your dad?" She paused to clear her throat. "Your... erm... your brother...?"

She looked expectantly at her father as he thought about."I-I'll think about it." He sighed, but he then smiled once he saw the excited look on her face.

She got up from the table and started jumping around, yelling, "I'm going to Asgard! I'm going to Asgard!" Her father chuckled and took another bite of his pancake. Thalia's jumping was interrupted by a bright flash of light from outside the house. People from the small neighbourhood came out of their houses and watched as what looked like a giant laser shot down from the sky. It was mostly yellow, with traces of other colours throughout. Jane and Thor looked at each other worriedly, but Thalia pressed her face against the window and stared at it. She looked at her parents and suspected, by the look they were giving each other, that they knew what was going on.

"What's happening?" She asked excitedly. Thor frowned.

"Someone is entering from-" He didn't get time to finish as Thalia cut him off.

"Asgard?! Coming from Asgard?!" She grinned.

"Yes, Thalia, from Asgard." He muttered the last sentence under his breath, "Hopefully not my father."

"Wait here." He told his daughter and his wife. He grabbed Mjolnir (his big hammer) and headed out the door. Preparing for the worst, he held his hammer up to the sky, causing a bolt of lightning to hit him, giving him his Asgardian clothing and his long red cape. When people saw this, they fled back into their houses. They figured Thor could handle this one. There was silence as the light suddenly stopped leaving only smoke coming up from the ground.

And there, kneeling right there, was someone Thor really,_ really _did not want to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I'm leaving you hanging. I know what's gonna happen and I'm pretty sure you guys do too but anyway. Let me know if I should continue this in the comments section, and if at least 2 people think I should than that's what I will do. I know this was pretty short, but I didn't have a lot of time, and I decided to let you guys tell me whether I should continue it or not. Hopefully the next chapter (if there is one) will be longer but for now I guess it's good bye. Don't forget to Rate and Review and tell your favourite authors, your friends or even your pet monkeys to check this story out, I'm mlplover11 and I'll see you later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

**Okay, it's here. It might be bad, so if it is then don't read it I guess. Yeah I suck at these summary things. Anyway, I won't keep you for long. Go ahead and read the story. Sorry if the character that is introduced seems OOC. **

* * *

><p>Thor suddenly stopped in his tracks, eyes widening by the minute. A million questions ran through his head. Questions like "<em>What? Is it really him? is he really here?" <em>The figure walked slowly towards Thor. From inside the house, Jane was clutching Thalia tight, her eyes also widened.

"Who _is_ that Mum?" She asked, but got no reply. She could tell by the look on her mother's face that she didn't want to see this person. She pressed her face against the window again, watching her father and the mysterious man. She saw as he approached Thor.

The figure smiled mischievously. "Hello, brother." He said.

"Loki?" Thor questioned.

Loki chuckled. "As witless as always I see."

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Thor's hammer harshly hitting his stomach, blowing him back. He crashed into a fence, groaning, then chuckling.

"I missed you too!" He laughed.

"Why are you here?" Thor demanded.

"What? I can't visit my brother once in a while?" He teased. Thor gave him a disapproving look.

"I didn't escape if that's what you're thinking." He rolled his eyes. Thor grabbed him by his shirt and held him up.

"Then why aren't you in your cell?" He growled.

"As a matter of fact I was released." He choked. He was dropped on the ground as Thor let go of his shirt.

"Released?" Thor repeated.

"Yes, seems Odin finally came to his senses." He said.

"But why are you _here_?" Thor asked again.

"Well, the Allfather told me to come to pathetic little Midgard, so I thought I would come annoy- I mean _visit _you." He smiled innocently.

Thor glared at him, searching for any signs of trickery, but found none.

"Wait out here." He finally said, before heading back inside.

When Thor entered through the door, Jane was immediately asking questions. "Why is he here? What does he want? Does he know about Thalia?"

"I'm not sure." Thor answered. "I don't think he knows about Thalia."

Thalia interrupted their conversation. "Okay, who is that and why don't you want him to know about me?" She asked.

Thor knelt down to his beloved daughter. "That is a very bad man, Thalia. And my brother."

Thalia gasped. "_That's _Loki?! Can I meet him?"

"Definitely not. He is untrustworthy and undeserving of any love."

"But, dad!" She argued.

"No buts Thalia." He turned back to his wife.

"I will go talk to him and find what he wants." He sighed. He kissed his wife and turned to kiss Thalia but found found her turning away from him.

"Thalia..." He whispered. When he got no reply he sighed.

"Fine, you can come." He groaned.

"Yay! I get to meet my uncle!" She cheered.

"But don't talk to him or be nice to him." Thor said firmly.

"Yes, dad." Thalia moaned, but was still excited. As her father headed for the door she followed him and grabbed his hand. When they stepped outside she could see Loki standing there. Although she was excited, something about him made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She gripped her father's hand tighter. She knew she would be safe with him.

"Who's this?" Loki grinned mischievously. Thalia felt even more scared and hid behind her father.

"This is Thalia, my daughter." Thor glared.

"Oh! Daughter!" He clasped his hands together. "This should be interesting." He chuckled.

Thor stepped protectively in front of his daughter. "What was it that you wanted Loki?" He asked.

"Well, I need some chambers to stay while I'm here, so here I am!" He said cheerfully.

"You want to stay... with us?" Thor could hardly get the words out. He would never admit it out loud but he had missed his brother. Something about his mischief made Thor feel at home. But he was also skeptical. He kept in mind that this was the person that tried to rule Midgard, the realm he loved.

"I admit, I am not one hundred percent with the idea, but Odin was very firm." He said.

"Erm... I uh... I guess..." Thor uttered.

"Oh come on, can I stay with you or not?" Loki rolled his eyes. Thor snapped out of his trance.

"Oh uh... Y-yes you may stay with us for a while." Thor said.

"Dad!" Thalia yelled, but then covered her mouth, reminding herself that she was in the presence of the god of mischief, who was now glaring at her.

"Umm I mean..." She reached into her pocket and pulled at a small, clean, straight stick. She pressed the small button on it and it turned into her purple and black staff. She leapt off of it and kicked Loki in the face, then pushed him down with her foot and stood on his stomach, pointing the end of her staff at his throat.

"Hey hey!" He protested, putting up his hands.

"Thalia... Leave him alone." Thor whispered.

"But dad!" Thalia gasped.

"Thalia!" He yelled.

She looked down at her Loki who was grinning at her getting in trouble by her father. She glared at him and stepped of him slowly, taking her staff away from his throat. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Well then... Shall we head inside?" He asked Thor.

"Yes, we shall." He uttered.

They headed towards the house and Thalia ran past them, entering through the door.

"Mum! Dad's letting Loki stay with us!" She panted.

"Wait, what-" She was interrupted as Thor entered the house, an annoyed look on his face.

"Thor, Thalia said..." Her eyes widened as she saw who entered next.

"Jane! It's great to see you." Loki chuckled.

Jane walked up to him slowly and stared for a while before slapping him many, _many _times.

"You...Ignorant...Stupid...Rude...Little.." She stopped slapping. momentarily before grabbing a frying pan and holding it up threateningly before holding Thalia tight.

"Touch my daughter and I'll kill you." She threatened.

Loki nodded, gripping his face painfully before facing Thor.

"I absolutely _love _your family, brother!" He grinned.

Thor growled and grabbed Loki's wrist, leading him into the spare bedroom. "You will be staying here." He grumbled.

Loki looked around. "Okay. So... What's for breakfast?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**Okay, I know I haven't updated for a long time but school got in the way. Now that it's over though, I can continue this Fanfic! So this is a kind of a Christmas special chapter, but still has you know, other things. Edit: This chapter is pretty long.**

* * *

><p>Having the god of mischief living in your house is bound to cause problems. There were many times there would be holograms, and Jane, Thor or Thalia would fall straight through their chairs. But that didn't stop Thalia wanting to become closer to her uncle. However, he didn't speak to her much. When Loki wasn't pranking the family, he mostly just sat in his bedroom, replaying the same 2012 news report of the alien attack of New York that Thor had recorded so Thalia could watch it.<p>

It was clear to Thalia that she and Loki weren't going to be best friend anytime soon. She didn't think she would mind that much, given he was pretty much evil. But it actually saddened her. She always imagined she would be close to family, but that was before she learned that her father was a demigod. And she found out that her dream would come true, one night when she went to visit Loki.

* * *

><p>"Where's Loki?" Thalia asked at dinner, glancing at the empty seat beside her.<p>

"He is not coming, it seems." Answered Thor gruffly. There had been much tension between him and Loki since he came.

Thalia frowned and picked at her broccoli. She decided she would have to visit him after dinner.

After the family had finished dinner and had had dessert, Thalia snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some leftover chocolate pudding and ice-cream. She scooped them into a bowl and carried it to the spare bedroom.

"Loki? You in there?" She called, her face close to the door. She got no reply, but she could her the TV. She quietly turned the knob. Locked. She frowned for a moment, but then grinned as she had a sudden moment of realisation. She held up her hand, pointed at the door and a golden aura surrounded the door knob as it turned and unlocked. Thalia dropped her hand, making the aura disappear.

As Thalia walked in, she spotted Loki on the bed watching old news.

"Hey." She said coolly, and walked over next to where Loki was laying on the bed. She suddenly felt uncomfortable from the awkward silence.

"Uhhhh... Oh! I brought you some pudding!" She exclaimed, remembering why she was here in the first place. After getting no reply, she put the pudding on the bedside table and lay down next to Loki.

"Whatcha watching?" She asked eagerly. No reply.

"This is pretty old news. I'm sure there's something more interesting for _you _to watch."

Loki raised an eyebrow at this.

"What exactly do you expect _me _to watch?" He murmured.

Thalia, happy to hear Loki speak, began thinking about his personality.

"I don't know, maybe some murder mystery show. Ooh, there's this great show, Sherlock." Thalia said excitedly.

Loki frowned at her answer. "Why a murder mystery? So I could admire how the murderer works? Because I'm... Evil?" He asked coldly.

"What? No! I could never think of you like that! I just thought you'd like the whole, mystery part. All the suspects, only one murderer. Perfect for someone smart like you."Thalia replied.

Loki's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, this girl, this _mortal_,was being nice to him.

"Anyway, enough sad talk about murder. You close with your dad?" Thalia asked, completely forgetting that Loki was adopted, and certainly not close to Odin.

"You mean Laufey? Former king of the Frost Giants?" He growled. Thalia immediately realised her mistake and felt terrible.

"Oh Loki, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! But surely there's someone in your... adopted family that you're close to?" She asked.

Loki smirked. "Definitely not."

"Oh come on, it's family." She smiled.

"Easy for you to say. You're not adopted." He replied, his voice turning even more cold.

"Well, that doesn't matter."

"It most certainly does."

"No way! Family is family no matter what."

"I don't think so. Besides, what do you know? You're only a little girl."

That was it. Thalia lost her patience and sat up, banging her fists on the bed.

"I know much more than you! Here you are, thinking that you don't have a family just because you were adopted! Well, let me tell you, family isn't just connected by blood. It's much more than that. You're mad at Odin for taking you in? Well just think about it. He could've left you out on that frozen rock to die! But no! He saw much more than you think he did. He didn't see a monster. He saw an innocent child. That's why he took you in. And as if that wasn't enough, you also have a brother who loves you! And other care for you too! Me included!" She yelled.

She cooled off as Loki just stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I..." He began, but was cut off by Thalia.

"Don't. I know you're just going to say some smart, crack pot thing so just don't." She sniffled, holding back her tears.

Loki realised what he had done now. He had lived all these years thinking he had no family. But he did. And now, with Thalia, he knew it.

"I have never been so wrong about anything, my entire life." He mumbled.

Thalia turned to face him and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah well, if you keep thinking sad thoughts you are going to be wrong about lots of things." She said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"I better get some sleep." She headed toward the door.

"Thalia, wait!" Loki said, grabbing her hand. Thalia stopped.

"I... I'm sorry." He whispered. "And I don't often say that and mean it."

Thalia smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it. You're better than most of my other supposed friends." She then frowned. Loki felt a sudden feeling of happiness.

"We-We're... friends?" He asked.

"Well, I'd actually say you are my best friend, but yeah, we're friends." She answered. Loki looked up to her.

"You're my best friend too."


End file.
